A Patient Love
by S-angelwings-S
Summary: Post-war. One-shot. In which Naruto is worried that his working hours as Konoha's Sixth Hokage are interfering with his life at home, and Hinata is trying to give him some big news. "What do you mean you haven't told him yet?"


**A Patient Love**

_by S-angelwings-S_

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters related to the series belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I own nothing but the idea…

* * *

Naruto arrived home that night at a reasonable time- eight o clock at night, just in time for dinner- but experience assured him that he would not be staying home for much longer. Ever since he became the Sixth Hokage, he had worked on an erratic schedule; being home for dinner was in fact a novelty. His work schedule became more hectic, and therefore more unpredictable, during especially important events. The current Chunin Exams were included in that list. For the past week, even if he managed to make it home in time for dinner, someone from the Hokage office- Shikamaru more often than not nowadays- popped up at his place with some 'urgent matters that needed immediate attention'. And then Naruto would be locked up in his office for more hours, doing seemingly endless piles of paperwork that always managed to pop up when he let his guard down. And he expected this day to not be any different.

However, it was not the looming work which was sure to come that bothered him. As he opened the door to his apartment, he wondered if his recent work schedule was a bother to his wife; lately Hinata seemed sullen when he suddenly had to leave just when he came home. He didn't like seeing her look disappointed- it made him feel worse- but he knew that she understood his obligations to the village, and he knew that she would always stand by his side no matter what. But that was all the more reason why he wanted to make her happy…

"I'm home," he announced, sounding a bit unsure, as he entered his apartment.

"Welcome back," came the pleasant reply. "Dinner is ready, Naruto-kun. I hope this time you can eat it while it's warm," Hinata told him as they embraced each other.

"Yeah," he replied earnestly.

She led him to the dinner table, smiling happily, and Naruto couldn't help but hope that they'd at least eat dinner together- it had been weeks now!

They'd only just sat down when it happened: a knock sounded on the door; Shikamaru entered, delivering his usual 'urgent matter' speech; Naruto went on a screeching rampage about 'Why can't you handle this one thing? What good is an advisor if he can't help the Hokage out once in a while?!"; Shikamaru sighed and talked sense into him; Naruto apologized to Hinata, who smiled and encouraged despite her disappointment, and finally Naruto went back to the office telling his wife not to wait up for him. Once he had left, Hinata ate her food in silence, and went to sleep.

* * *

"…No way," Naruto mumbled when he saw his office, "HOW DOES THIS PAPERWORK KEEP PILING UP' TTEBAYO?!"

* * *

"You haven't told him yet?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun has been so busy lately that I haven't been able to talk to him," Hinata told her calmly. They were in Sakura's office at the hospital where Hinata had come for a scheduled checkup.

Sakura regarded her thoughtfully, taking a seat in her office chair opposite Hinata, "Well, the village has been pretty busy with the upcoming Chunin Exams. I haven't seen Naruto for days now. Even Sasuke-kun just came back from a two week mission today, and I've heard he has duties in the Chunin Exams also… But even so, _you_ must have had an opportunity to talk to Naruto over breakfast or something."

Hinata looked down at her lap, a dark aura seemed to appear around her, making Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

"It's true, I have had time…but, I'm worried," Hinata responded, her voice meek.

"Worried?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Considering how busy Naruto-kun's gotten in the past few months-since he became Hokage that is- I'm worried that," Hinata took a deep breath, "maybe he will think that this is not the correct time to start a family…" her voice had fallen almost to a whisper by the end.

Sakura looked at her, then smiled earnestly, "Hinata, I think Naruto will be beyond happy to hear this news."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely!" Sakura replied with certainty. "That's why, you shouldn't wait another minute to tell him, right?" she smiled at the dark-haired girl. Hinata smiled back, feeling much more enthusiastic than before.

"Yeah."

* * *

When Sakura's shift ended that same day, she was in a good mood. As she left the hospital, she thought back to Hinata and Naruto, and their future family, and it made her feel bubbly inside. However, she had this nagging feeling that Hinata would not tell Naruto quite yet; she might have said yes, but she had also said that she needed more time to phrase it properly.

When she exited the hospital, Sakura was surprised to see a familiar dark-haired man leaning against the lamp-post. He was waiting for her, she knew.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she neared him. "Why are you here? You should be resting after your mission."

"Hn," he replied, to Sakura's irritation. They started walking together. It had become almost like a ritual for Sasuke to walk Sakura home after her hospital shifts (if he was in the village, which he rarely was), no matter how much she protested against the unnecessary act. But it made her happy, nonetheless, that Sasuke would walk with her.

"You didn't have to come today though," she told him in a quiet, serene voice.

"It's a precaution," came his swift reply. Sakura looked at him in curiosity.

"Precaution against what exactly?"

"Well, it appears that shinobi are handing out _love letters_" he said the word caustically, "to _certain_ people. We don't know what those fools are capable of."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"I can't believe you're still not over that," she mumbled, "that was years ago!"

"Hn."

"Why did I tell you about it anyway?" she questioned herself, still taken-aback by Sasuke's words- or rather, his reluctance to let that event go. She let it go immediately, a smile gracing her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Sasuke stated in a monotone.

"Well that's," she started saying, but a thought struck her and she stopped walking.

Sasuke turned his head to face her as she had fallen behind; mild concern graced his features, "What's wrong?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke straight in the eyes, determination glistening in her emerald orbs, "Sasuke-kun, I need a favor."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Annoying," he muttered.

* * *

Naruto came to his office the next morning in an uncharacteristically quiet mood. Last night, Hinata was about to tell him something- _something important_- but as he had expected, some damned fool had arrived from the office, telling him that the Hokage was needed to look over some documents. If this kept up, Hinata might grow sick of him and his absences! No, this was not right. Tonight, he had to make sure there would be no disturbances. Yes, he would work without breaks and finish everything! Then he would have dinner with his wife without interruptions, paperwork be damned for a day!

At around three o clock in the afternoon, Sasuke suddenly burst into his office, looking serious.

"Teme-" Naruto began, worried by Sasuke's sudden appearance.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cut him off abruptly, "Hinata is at the hospital. Sakura says it's urgent and you need to come immediately!"

"What?!" Naruto was dumbstruck for a moment. Hinata was at the hospital…was she hurt? Was she bleeding?!

"Dobe! Hurry and get to Sakura's office," Sasuke pushed him out his own office and Naruto began sprinting towards the hospital. Shikamaru appeared in the office, where Sasuke was casually walking out the door.

"Let me guess," Shikamaru said in a lazy drawl, "Sakura told you to do this."

Sasuke did not respond, but his silence told Shikamaru he was right.

"Women sure are troublesome," Shikamaru said to himself as he turned to a pile of paperwork that was now left to him.

"HINATA!" Naruto burst into Sakura's office, meeting the surprised gaze of his wife.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked in confusion, as Naruto approached her, looking at her intently.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Naruto fussed.

Sasuke had arrived by then. Sakura got up and walked over towards him, by the door.

"I'm fine…"Hinata told her husband, who sighed in relief. He then turned to Sasuke angrily and was about to-undoubtedly- yell profanities at him for making him worried over nothing, but Sakura suddenly intervened with a nervous laugh.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone then," she began pushing Sasuke out the door, "so you two can talk in private. Hinata has something she needs to say."

"Oi, stop pushing," Sasuke told her in mild irritation, but she paid him no heed (and he let her) and pushed him out, closing the office door behind her. Just as she closed the door, she stuck her ear to the door to hear the conversation that would enfold inside.

"This is your idea of giving them privacy?" Sasuke muttered, and Sakura just hissed at him to quiet down. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall to wait.

* * *

Hinata tensed when she heard the door close behind her. Undoubtedly, this was Sakura's plan and while she was grateful for her help, she couldn't help but feel angry at the interference.

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides, not from anger, but from fear. This was it, he thought, Hinata had grown tired of him and now it was all over…

"Hinata," Naruto said in a quiet voice, and she looked at him, "I'm sorry I haven't been giving you much time lately. But, once this Chunin Exam passes, I promise I'll spend more time with you!"

Hinata smiled at him, a blush adorning her face, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She gulped then, steeling her resolve; she had to tell him now, it was the perfect moment.

"Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you," she looked him in the eye, and he looked back at her, "you're going to be a father."

Naruto's mouth hung open at the announcement. He took a few steps towards Hinata- his beautiful, _beautiful_ wife- and slowly, nervously placed a hand on her tummy.

"I'm going to be a father…?" he muttered uncertainly. Then a smile, brighter than any Hinata had ever seen on his face, appeared, "I'm going to be a father!" he shouted ecstatically. He hugged Hinata tightly, "Thank you! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

Hinata hugged him back just as tightly, happy and tearful, relived and grateful.

"I'm glad," she whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

When the couple exited the office- which was after fifteen minutes of hugging and kissing- Naruto excitedly announced to Sasuke and Sakura-who already knew but that was beside the point- that he was going to be a father. Sakura tearfully congratulated the two of them, while Sasuke smirked appreciatively.

But Naruto wasn't quite satisfied with just telling his team-mates about this exciting news. He began parading around the entire hospital, announcing that 'Konoha's Eighth Hokage was on his way!'

Needless to say, when Sakura finally caught up to him, she smacked his head.

"No _shouting_ and no _running_ in the hospital shannaro!"

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this. The idea just came to my head and I really wanted to write something in a post war setting, so I decided to write this here. Konohamaru is the Seventh Hokage-or he will be- at least in my version of Naruto's opinion :P_

_Please review and tell me what you thought._

_Thank you_


End file.
